You found me
by YukiChibi
Summary: A family travels to Hawaii to visit friends. While on vaction their mother is kidnapped and it is up to Steve and the five-0 to find her. Emotions surface and even a secret or two. Rated T for future chapters. Might change the title.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nobody but Kaitlyn,Jethro, Evan, Hannah, Dalton, Kassie, Casey and their mom, Kayla.

* * *

"But mom!" whined a brown hair twelve year old girl. "You said we weren't traveling this christmas. I promised Katie that I could stay the night"

"No but's, Hannah. Besides I heard that Kaitlyn and her brother Jethro were traveling to go visit family. Now go pack" spoke her mother, Kayla. Hannah groaned and stomped out of the room and toward her room, mumbling.

"Why are we traveling again?" questioned a fourteen year old brown head boy.

"My work needs me to"

"Where are we going?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"No"

"Hawaii"

"Cool" spoke the teen as he turned to walk away.

"Evan?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Help Dalton pack, please?"

"Where is he?"

"Stop it Dalton!" shouted Hannah.

"Follow Hannah's voice" Evan walked away, smiling.

"Mom!" shouted a voice.

"In here, Kassie!" shouted back Kayla. A young teen walked in with a thirtheen month old baby in her

"There you are, Casey" smiled Kayla as she took Casey from his older sister. Casey smiled and hugged his mom, tightly.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay in Colorado and snowboard with my friends" spoke Kassie with a frown.

"You can do that next year. Besides Steve asked if you were coming" spoke her mom as she turned to face her.

"Steve. Steve" spoke the teen as she raked her brain. "Steve McGarrett?" Her mom nodded and smiled. The teen smiled, excited.

One could guess why the teen became excited at the mention of Steve's name. It wasn't like he was famous or anything. He just so happened to be the Anderson's children hero. He was there to comfort them and their mother when they found out their father had died. The children consider him their uncle. Steve worked with their father and was there when he was shot and killed, in the Navy.

"Here take Case with you and pack for the both of you. We leave tomorrow morning" spoke Kayla. Kassie took Casey and left the room so she could finish packing. Kayla shut the door behind her slightly and sat on the bed, staring at a picture of her and two men. She smiled and touched the taller man's face in the picture. She set the picture down and then rounded everyone up after they packed and went out for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no one except Evan, Kassie, Casey, Hannah, Dalton and Kayla. Yes it is going to be Steve/OC and as for Jethro and Katie. They belong to Steve's sister. So they are his neice and nephew. I might rewrite this one.

* * *

The family woke up early the next morning. Kassie carried Dalton and her bag through the airport. Kayla carried her own bag as well as Casey. Evan and Hannah carried their own bags as well as Casey's and Dalton's. Kassie sat down and sat Dalton next to her. Evan sat next to his slightly older sister, Kassie. Hannah, Casey and Kayla sat across the ilse from the others. They relaxed and ended up falling asleep as the plane took off. They awoke when the plane touched down. They grabbed their bags and the little ones and walked off the plane. A man with light brown hair and green eyes stood off to the side with a smile on his face. He was dressed in khaki pants, a white t-shirt, a dark blue button up shirt, unbuttoned, and brown boots. Kassie and Evan ran up to the man, smiling. The man wrapped his arms around the two.

"Uncle Steve" cried Hannah as she ran up to him. Kassie and Evan stepped aside to let Steve pick up the young girl. Dalton, Casey and Kayla walked up to him, smiling. Kayla and Steve shared a hug. Steve grabbed Kayla's bag and helped the kids carry the bags outside to a parked black suv, that was idling. Kassie and Evan placed Dalton and Hannah into the car and then climbed in themselves. Kayla handed Casey to Evan and climbed in herself. Steve walked to the driver's side.

"Where to?"

"I have a house down by the beach. We will be staying there for the vaction" spoke Kayla. Steve nodded and began to drive after he was given directions. After Steve pulled up to the house, the kids got out and ran inside, laughing. Kayla handed Casey to Kassie. Steve walked over to the passenger side of the car and stood next to Kayla.

"Shouldn't we tell them?"

"I-I don't know Steve. I want to give them time to settle down before I tell them" Steve smiled and turned toward her. Kayla watched him, placing her hands on his forarms. Steve placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him. Steve leaned his head down and kissed her softly. Kayla smiled and kissed him back. Evan came walking back out, yelling for his mom.

"Mom! Is..." Evan stopped in mid-step and mid-scentence. Steve pulled back quickly.

"Evan..." Evan turned to walk away. "Evan wait" Evan turned to look at him, disappointment in his eyes.

"Why? You were kissing my mom!" Evan turned and stomped off. Kayla sighed softly.

"I think now would be a good time to tell them" Steve spoke. Kayla shook her head abit.

"I'm going to go talk to Evan" spoke Kayla as she turned to walk away. Steve grabbed her arm, softly.

"Let me go talk to him" Steve spoke. Kayla nodded.

"He's down by the beach, skipping rocks"

"How do you know?"

"I know my son, Steve. He is always by the water when he is upset or angry"

"Just like a true navy seal" joked Steve as he walked away. Kayla walked inside to help the others unpack.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nobody except for the Kayla and her kids and Steve's niece and nephew. His niece and nephew will make an appearance in the next chapter. But Danny makes an appearance in this one.. Forgot to mention how old Dalton and Kassie are. Kassie is fifteen and Dalton is five. Kassie and Dalton will be having a birthday in the next couple of chapters.

* * *

Evan picked up a smooth stone and tossed it up and down and then pulled his hand back and tossed the stone. The stone skipped five times and then fell into the water.

"Nice job" spoke a voice. Evan jumped and turned around quickly. He was already in a fighting stance. "Whoa, whoa. Easy squirt" spoke a man who was a couple inches taller then him.

"Who are you?" spoke Evan.

"Name's Daniel Williams. But you can call me Danny. What's yours?"

"...Evan. Evan Anderson"

"Nice to meet you Evan. Do you know a man named Steve McGarrett?" questioned Danny.

"Are you a friend of his?"

"Co-worker" Evan picked up a rock and skipped it. Danny picked up one and skipped it as well.

"Did you try calling him?"

"Yeah but he didn't answer. So I tracked his phone and it lead me here"

"He was around front making out with my mom" Evan spoke. He turned his head as he heard the sound of feet approaching him and Danny.

"I was not making out with your mom" spoke Steve. "Hey Danno"

"What do you call it then?"

"I'll explain later Ev. What are you doing here, Danny?"

"Looking for you. You're niece and nephew are about to drive me up a fu..." Danny looked over at Evan. "Freaking wall"

"You don't have to censor yourself around me" spoke Evan as he sat down. Steve and Danny sat next to him, one on each side of him. Steve drew in a breath of air and slowly let it out.

"Evan..." Evan turned to face Steve. "Yes I was making out with your mom..But that's because i'm your father" spoke Steve. Evan looked at him and began to laugh.

"You're crazy man. My father is Navy Commander Stu Anderson"

"No he was you're step-father. I use to work with him in the Navy. I was the man who came to you're mom's rescue when Stu died in combat"

"You're lying" Evan spoke as he stood to his feet. He picked up his shoes and dusted the sand off his butt and walked toward the house. Steve sighed softly and then blinked when he felt two arms wrap around his neck. Kassie's face appeared in his sights. Steve relaxed and smiled.

"Hey squirt"

"Why's E upset?" questioned Kassie as she sat in between Danny and Steve.

"I told him something he didn't want to hear"

"Oh that how you are our father?" Steve looked at the teen that looked more like him then her mother.

"How did...?"

"Mom just told me" Kassie spoke as she turned to look at Danny. "Hi what's your name?"

"Danny. What's yours?" Danny smiled lightly.

"Kassie" spoke the young McGarrett with a grin.

Kassie looked over at Danny. "Has anyone ever tell you that you like Scott Caan (1)?" Danny raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Kassie shrugged, stood to her feet and walked toward the house.

"What are you going to do about Evan?"

"I'm going to let him cool off and see if he wants to go surfing later...I'd ask if you'd want to go. But I already know the answer"

"How about we have a guy's night out"

"Danny he is fourteen and we can lose our job for that"

"I didn't say we'd take him to a bar or a strip joint. Just you know go to an arcade or hang out somewhere" Steve nodded and looked over at Danny.

"Come on let's go in and meet the rest of the family"

"Okay. But we need to go get Jethro and Katie in about an hour or so"

"You left them at HQ, by themselves?"

"No. I'm not dumb. I left them there with a couple of cops?" Steve nodded and stood to his feet. He helped Danny to his feet.

"Kassie's right. You do look like Scott Caan" Danny shook his head and the two walked inside together.

* * *

Okay so Evan and Kassie know that Steve is their dad. Evan refuses to believe it and Kassie took acceptation of it. Does she like it or is she hiding something? How is Hannah going to react when she see's Danny?

(1) Scott Caan plays Danny in the tv series. So it makes it funny that Kassie and Steve say he looks like Scott.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nobody except for the Kayla and her kids and Steve's niece and nephew. Sorry for the late, late update but school has been crazy and so has life. But it all calmed down so now I will be posting two chapters maybe.

* * *

Kassie flopped down on the couch and snatched the remote from Hannah and turned the channel.

"Hey!" shouted Hannah as the channel changed from cartoons to CSI Ny. "Turn it back!" Kassie held the remote out of the younger girl's reach as she jumped on her and tried to reach for it. Steve and Danny walked in as Hannah continued to try and reach for the remote. Steve took the remote and turned the tv off. The two looked at Steve and Danny.

"Hannah this is Danny. Danny this is Hannah" Hannah just looked at Danny and blinked.

"Hi...Give me the remote Steve" Hannah spoke with a frown. Kassie leaned over the back of the couch, and reached for the remote.

"Give you're sister the tv. Come on I have two people I want you to meet" Steve spoke.

"Can they surf?"

"Yeah. But i'll take you three surfing later today" Kassie jumped over the couch, grabbing her Dallas Cowboy hat in the process. She slapped it on her head and ran off to go get her shoes. Danny saw Evan sitting in a chair, holding a cute brown headed baby. Danny walked over and knelt by Evan and the baby.

"Hey there, squirt" Danny spoke to the baby. He then turned to look at Evan. "What's his name?"

"Casey" Evan spoke. Casey looked at Danny and cocked his head to the side.

"Da?"

"No Danny" Casey just reached for him. Danny smiled and picked the baby up. Kassie came walking back into the room, her shoes on. She was dressed in khaki cargo shorts, a navy blue t-shirt and black and white tennis shoes. Danny handed Casey back to Evan after he stood to his feet. He walked over to Steve, Kayla came walking into the room with Dalton at her heels. Dalton saw Steve and ran up to him, grinning. Steve scooped Dalton up and hugged him.

"Dalt meet Danny" Dalton just waved and Danny waved back. Kayla walked over and smiled at Danny.

"Hello there Danny"

"Ah you must be Kayla. Steve told me so much about you" Kayla smiled and took Dalton, from Steve and set him on the floor.

"Are you taking Kassie and Evan to see Katie and Jet?" Steve nodded and gave her a light kiss on the lips. The younger two just gagged and made funny noises. Evan looked over at Steve and his mom.

"I'm not going" Evan spoke as he went back to playing Casey. Kayla walked over and picked up Casey and pointed to the front door. Evan got up and slipped his shoes on, he knew better then to argue with his mom. Once they were all in the car they drove to Five-0.

~Five-0~

Two teens could be seen sitting in the break room. They were trying to figure out how to drive the police officer up the wall, since they managed to drive their uncle Danny up the wall. The sound of a car engine filled their ears. They ran to the nearest window and saw the familiar silver corvette parking. The also saw Steve and Danny get out of the car with two teens around the same age as them. They ran to the entrance and grinned at Danny as he walked in. Danny sighed softly and smiled abit.

"Kaitlyn, Jethro this is Kassie and Evan. They are you're cusions" spoke Steve as he brought up the rear behing Danny and Kassie and Evan. Katie scrunched up her nose.

"Uncle Steve it's Katie and we know who they are. We are friends back home" Jethro nodded and grinned at Evan.

"Hey bro wanna go surfing?" Jethro question as he took off his hood. Now that Kassie got a good look at the two they were dressed like they should've been back in Colorado. Jethro was wearing khaki cargo pants, black and red snow boots, a dark blue american eagle jacket with the sleeves pushed up to his upper forearms. The jacket was unzipped and the hood was up on his head. He had brown hair and green eyes like his uncle. His sister Kaitlyn had on black cargo pants, black and blue snow boots, a light blue american eagle jacket unzipped as well. Kaitlyn had shoulder lenght brown hair and green eyes like her uncle as well.

Evan shook his head. "Maybe later, Jet" Jethro nodded and turned to his uncle.

"Can we go to the arcade now?" Evan's eyes seemed to light up at the sound of arcade. Steve nodded and his neice and nephew ran out the door. Kassie and Evan followed with Steve and Danny bringing up the rear.


End file.
